fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Peach (SSBR)
This article is about Peach's appearance in Super Smash Bros. Riot. For the character in general, see Peach. Peach (ピーチ, Pīchi) is a recurring character in the Super Mario seres, appearing in almost all of the installments to date. She is the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom in said series, and is kidnapped very often acting as the driving point for the major series installments. She, however, is playable in some games and even had her own video game, Super Princess Peach. Attributes Peach possesses a versatile item based projectile in her Turnips, that are effective at keeping opponents on distance, as well as aiding her approach by allowing her to utilise her effective glide toss. Peach additionally possesses a unique ability in her floating, which besides aiding her recovery, allows her to repeatedly use aerials without landing or having to jump between aerials, as well as allows her to use aerials with a Turnip or any other throwable item in hand. Peach also possesses one of the best horizontal recoveries, strong edgeguarding capabilities, strong comboing and damage racking capabilities, and due to her floating ability and fast, strong aerial attacks, a strong aerial game. Peach has difficulties in KO'ing opponents, however, despite possessing many potential KO moves, as they either require hitting with difficult to land sweetspots, and/or possess low base knockback, which hinders their ability to KO near blastlines earlier, or low knockback scaling, which hinders their ability to KO more reliably at higher percents. Moveset Ground attacks Normal *'Neutral attack' - Peach slaps the enemy twice. Based upon her Slap in Super Mario RPG. *'Dash attack' - Peach extends both of her arms and quickly swipes them to her side, as if pushing. *'Forward tilt' - Peach does a 180-degree high kick. Deals more damage up close. *'Up tilt '- Peach points upward and a blast of pink energy appears. *'Down tilt '- Peach does a downward hand sweep to the ground. Easily leads into a forward smash. Smash Attacks *'Forward smash '- Peach strikes an opponent with one of four weapons: **A Frying Pan from Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars. **A golf club from Mario Golf. **A tennis racket from Mario Tennis. **Her own parasol. *'Up smash' - Peach twirls around with arm raised, also using a pink ribbon around her to increase horizontal reach. *'Down smash' - Peach spins her dress around like a blade, slashing whoever gets caught in it. Aerial attacks *'Neutral aerial '- Peach spins around with arms extended. *'Forward aerial' - Peach grabs the crown off her head and strikes with it. *'Back aerial '- Peach swings her rear out behind her. *'Up aerial '- Peach performs an upward kick. *'Down aerial' - Peach does several downward kicks. Grabs and throws *'Forward throw' - Peach winds up and slaps the opponent away. *'Back throw' - Peach places opponents behind her and bumps them away with her rear. *'Up throw' - Peach puts opponents above her, and volleys them upward. *'Down throw' - Peach places opponents under her and sits violently on them. *'Aerial Grab' - Peach grabs her opponent in mid-air with one hand, and slaps them repeatedly with the other one as they fall. She causes a pink, heart explosion when landing. Special Moves *'Neutral special - Toad': Peach releases Toad, absorbing any attack and sending it back to the opponent. **'Custom 1 - Sleepy Toad': A faster Toad that releases bubbles to make opponents sleep. Pushes back airborne opponents. Sleep status lasts longer at high percentages. **'Custom 2 - Fire Toad': Releases a Toad using the Fire Flower power-up. The move lasts longer, with Toad releasing a stream of fire forwards with high force. Deals high knockback but it's a considerably laggy move. *'Side special - Peach Bomber': Peach leaps forwards, twirls and rams opponents with her rear to deliver a powerful hip bash. **'Custom 1 - Explosive Bomber': Similar to its''Melee'' version. Peach travels with a lower distance, but causes an explosive fire effect upon contact, causing greater damage and knockback. **'Custom 2 - Ribbon Swing': Peach quickly spins forwards using a pink ribbon to trap opponents towards her and send them flying. Deals vertical knockback. *'Up special - Peach Parasol': Peach flies upwards, poking those in the way with her parasol. She then glides down slowly. **'Custom 1 - Parasol High Jump': Peach jumps upwards with her parasol with a greatly increased distance. However, she cannot open her parasol while falling, leaving her into a helpless state. **'Custom 2 - Light Parasol': Peach's initial jump is decreased, but she recovers more everytime she opens her parasol while falling. Can open it up to four times, after that, she becomes helpless. *'Down special - Vegetable': Peach plucks a vegetable and throws them at opponents, based off Super Mario Bros. 2. **'Custom 1 - Light Veggie': Faster vegetables but deal less damage. Automatically return to Peach after being thrown, but the move fails if there's already another Light Veggie out. **'Custom 2 - Heart Spin': Summons three hearts around her (originating from Mario Kart: Double Dash!!) that quickly spin around her and deal continuous but minimal damage to nearby opponents. Opponents hit by the hearts will stop using their current items. *'Riot Move - Heart Blossom': Peach strikes with a field of pink magic below her, doing very high vertical knockback. **'Heart Explosione': Fire Peach causes a field of flames instead. **'Shadow Rise': Shadow Peach causes a field of dark magic instead. (little evil hands can be seen shoring out of it) *'Final Smash - Peach Vibe': Peach uses her four vibes from Super Princess Peach, one after another (the player can switch them as many times as they want before it ends). The four vibes are: **'Rage': Peach covers herself in raging in flames to damage foes. **'Gloom': Peach cries and pushes everyone with her strong tear spouts. **'Calm': Peach sings and makes everyone sleep for a very short time if they are on the ground and near her. **'Joy': Peach is very happy, making her quite stronger and quicker. Taunts As Peach: *Takes her parasol out and spins it while saying: "Splendid!". *Does a small laugh while covering her mouth, then she blows a kiss with a little heart coming from it. *Spins around, winks, points, bends a little and says "Sweet!", more similarly to Melee. As Shadow Peach: *Levitates into the air with dark energy, looking up, and doing an evil laugh. *Looks in front of her and starts releasing dark energy from her hands as she extends them upwards, in a menacing manner. *Puts herself in a thinking pose, while her cape slightly extends upwards. Fire Peach's taunts are the same as Peach's. On-Screen Appearance As Peach: *'1st Entrance': Appears spinning out of a shower of hearts, then winks and poses with her parasol saying "Hi!". *'2nd Entrance': Quickly lands on the stage with her parasol, with magic sparkles coming along. As Shadow Peach: *'1st Entrance': Similar to Peach's 1st entrance, except she comes out of a shower of dark magic, in a rather more elegant and menacing manner. She does a little evil laugh. *'2nd Entrance': Emerges from the ground through a dark portal. Fire Peach's entrances are the same as Peach, but in the first one she appears spinning from a fire wall instead of a shower of hearts. Winning An orchestrated remix of the victory fanfare from Super Mario Bros. plays while she does one of the following animations: *Peach takes her parasol out and says: "Oh, did I win?". *Peach twirls around and blows a kiss in front of her. *Peach extends her right arm with the other on her waist, then extends it downwards saying: "Nice!". As Shadow Peach: *Shadow Peach waves and does an evil laugh. *Shadow Peach stands on the opposite direction, and looks at the viewer without turning back saying: "Yeah!". *Shadow Peach giggles and a big purple hand emerges from the ground as she sits on it, in an elegant manner. Fire Peach's winning animations are the same as Peach's. Palette Swaps Alternate Palettes *'Standard - Pink': Original clothes. Yellow hair, pink dress. *'Yellow': Gives Peach the color scheme of Daisy. However, like in Melee, even her crown, jewelry such as earrings and brooch as well as the dress are changed to look like Daisy. *'Red': Darker yellow hair, red dress. Based upon Pauline's classic look. *'Blue': Bright yellow hair, light blue dress. Based upon Rosalina's look. Interestingly enough, only her earrings change in this color palette to the ones Rosalina wears, everything else remains unchanged. *'Green': Yellow-ish light green hair, green dress. Based upon Queen Merelda's colors. *'White': Yellow hair, white dress. Resembles her wedding dress from Super Paper Mario. *'Black': Yellow hair, black & gold dress. Resembles the colors of a Power Star. Alternate Costumes *Fire Peach: Peach gains her look as if she obtained a Fire Flower, based off her appearance in Super Mario 3D World. Her dress is white with red details and she has a ponytail. She has fire effects in her attacks. **'Standard': Appearance from when she gains a Fire Flower in Super Mario 3D World. **'Orange': Resembles her in-game color scheme from the original Super Mario Bros.. *Shadow Peach: Peach has her look from her Shadow Queen transformation in Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door. Her jewelry changes, as well as her crown, dress and her face is now menacing. She also wears a big, evil cape and many animations and effects are changed as well. Category:Super Smash Bros. Riot Category:Super Smash Bros. (series) Category:Mario (series) Category:Subpages Category:Females Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters